Coming Home
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Best friends who are parted by the sea. Terribly missed, always wanting to be at each other's side. But they can't be. They have to suffer through the loneliness and video chatting for a while longer before they can be united.' Happy 13 Month Anniversary


A/N: HAPPY 13 MONTH ANNIVERSARY, MADDI!

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<strong>_

* * *

><p>The girl calmly rushed around the base whilst everyone else was out doing their late night activities; smoking, drinking, card games. It was the one time of day when they could be relieved of their military duties and just be themselves with each other. Bridgette loved to watch the boy just being themselves, trying to get to know them as best as she could before they...<p>

With her legs starting to shiver, her white nurses dress not very long, she ploughed on faster across the cap site. Dodging between tents, dirt covering her pearly white shoes. Bridgette was determined to hurry up and get there. Being late wouldn't have mattered, but she didn't want to be late. She wanted to arrive on time. At least that way she would have more time there.

It was a nice job, working as a nurse in the military. But it was very demanding. Bridgette needed to know how to deal with all sorts of injuries. Ranging from paper cuts to missing limbs. Everyone in the station needed to be on a constant alert just in case anything arisen out of the blue. But Bridgette had the next two hours off and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend them.

The tent was large, but unoccupied at that particular moment. Whilst most men should have been in there, talking to their loved ones back home, they simply weren't. So Bridgette had the place to herself. That was just the way she liked it, being alone with the people that she loved back home.

Clicking on the camera, Bridgette placed the biggest smile she could on her face. And it wasn't fake. All week Bridgette waited for that one moment where she could stand in front of the webcam and talk to everyone she loved back home in Muskoka. Being part of the Military operation was very rewarding, but it was also very saddening too. Not being able to cuddle up to your boyfriend at night. Not being able to go shopping with the girls. Not being able to watch your little Goddaughter grow up...

But the very few moments she got to see everyone again, was a blessing that she held dear to her heart.

"AH!" Came an excited shout from the other side of the screen. Bridgette's smile widened at the sight of the beautiful toddler sitting on the desk chair, clapping her hands like mad at the sight of her Godmother.

"Louise," the blonde cooed over the camera. Louise gave Bridgette a toothy smile, having missed her Godmother over the past six months without her.

"Come here, Trouble." A pair on manly arms reached down and stole Louise form the chair. Bridgette was disappointed to see her go, but even happier when her best friend sat down in the chair to replace her. In the many months the two had been apart, neither had really changed in appearance or personality. It was almost as if they hadn't been separated by thousands of miles and were really only in different houses on the same block. But they weren't. Bridgette was in the middle of a battle field and Courtney was tucked up in her study at home.

"I've missed you..." The brunette whispered, her hand held up to the screen. Bridgette was doing the same thing on her end. Best friends who are parted by the sea. Terribly missed, always wanting to be at each other's side. But they can't be. They have to suffer through the loneliness and video chatting for a while longer before they can be united.

"How is everyone?" Bridgette asked, her voice starting to shake. Courtney nodded her head, showing that everyone and everything was fine. But everyone did miss the blonde's presence at home. She was a great friend, amazing lover, perfect daughter. No one had wanted to say their goodbyes to Bridgette when she had left, but they had needed to. Bridgette wanted to go out on the field, helping the seriously injured soldiers who were risking their lives for their country.

"Geoff wanted to be here, Bridge...But he got held back at work." It broke Bridgette's heart to hear the words, but she knew it was for the best. Geoff needed to take care of himself for that little while longer before Bridgette could return home to him and their cramped apartment. She missed it all so terribly being out in the very open campsite.

The two talked between them for a while. Simple thing. How was your day? How is work? How is Louise progressing? How is Duncan? Courtney answered every question thrown at her, but her expression never changed. She wasn't happy about it. Bridgette should have been there, side-by-side with her rather than on the screen. Courtney had never been able to accept the fact that her best friend was in the middle of a war zone. She shouldn't have been there, but she wanted to be there. And Courtney wasn't going to ruin her best friend's life with her own selfish needs.

"Two more months, Court...Two more months and I promise you I will be home for good." Bridgette assured her best friend, who just nodded her head. Two months was an awful long time. But it was nothing compared to the six she had already been out there for. In two short months, Bridgette was going to be home, safe and sound, unharmed and ready to move on with her life.

The alarms sounded off and the blonde was automatically on red alert. She didn't want to be torn away from her best friend and her family, but she knew she needed to be back at her duty post. The two hours were nowhere near up, but all hands on deck was the motto amongst the nurses.

"Bridgette..."

"I've got to go, Courtney." She cried. Tears were starting for both of them, like they did at the end of each video chat session. "Same time next week, I promise!" She held her hand up to her mouth and blew a kiss to her best friend, quickly turning off the camera before Courtney could return it. Crying would not have helped her situation as she rushed back through the many tents, towards the nurses' station for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It may be long to get me there<br>It feels like I've been everywhere  
>But someday I'll be coming home<br>Round and round the world will spin  
>Oh, the circle never ends<br>So you know that I'll be coming home**_

* * *

><p>AN: Wow...

13 months today since you first discovered The Runaway Returns. Since you first reviewed and we first met...It's been one hell of a bumpy right, hasn't it? But we stuck it out...We're friend until the end! And you're never getting rid of me ;)

You're my shoulder to lean on, my spellchecker, my mother, my sister, my best friend...You're someone I don't deserve...But I have you anyway.

People use the expression 'my bestest friend in the whole world!' and you really are mine...Opposite ends of the world, but I couldn't feel any closer to you. You know everything there is to know about me and I know I can trust you to keep it all a secret until I'm ready to tell other people, too. I talk to you on a daily basis and you're on my mind almost as much as my fantasy world is! I seem to think about you endlessly and I start to scare myself with it...I wish we lived closer together, I wish we were closer in age. You're my brick wall. The one who keeps my grounded when the whole world is against me. You know how to make a joke and you know how to turn anything around. Me and you are complete opposites. But that's what's best about us, I think. We're nothing alike, which means we're perfect together...We teach each other a lot and I have no idea where I would be without you. Always there when I need you, always there when I don't. I've met you now and I don't plan on ever letting you go!

Yeah...I did copy that from the deviantART journal entry I posted a few days ago...I'm too lazy to write another one ;) hahaha!

Love, Chloe 3 3 :heart: :heart: (h) (h)

Songs!

Coming Home by Diddy and Dirty Money.

Coming Home by John Legend.


End file.
